The Sensory Time Link That Connects To The Black Emptiness
by Silverking619
Summary: Group of kids were taken away from their parents by a Organization researching possible Lost Magics.One Child had it rough from the rest, the child felt sadness for his separation from his parents and pain he was going through but soon the adults turn that sadness to hate,contempt,a weakness,and self-hatred.But that change when he encounter a Woman who controls the Arc of Time.


Chapter One: Lost Time of a terrible fate

On a large grass hill field stood two middle-aged men looking down at a large village with Buildings that are a pastiche of Sicilian rural architecture. One of the middle-aged men was wearing an outfit resembling a scientist uniform consisting of a long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, a purple ascot, black pants and silver lined boots. He also wear a monocle over his right eye. His head was largely shaved, with a crop of black hair on top. He stood near the edge of the hill looking down at the village

"We have now gathered four more children from distant capital cities. Which now brings our total up to fifty seven." He stated, he then look at the other middle-aged men who had black eyes, shoulder-length silver hair that was messy with strands hanging over his face, like him his outfit resembling a scientist uniform except he had a grey vest, black pants and a red scarf. Taking a drink from a battle of whisky before he answered him.

"That's a good number to stop at." The silver haired man replied he then took a bite of a severed arm he was holding with a sword. "This experiment will allows us to see any potential candidates with unique magic."

"So Mortis. How many do you want to instruct?" The black haired man asked to which the silver haired man who was known as Mortis started to think for a moment.

He then spoke. "I'm not honestly bothered on how many I instruct, but if I had to choose my limit I say seven would be fine."

"Very well. Once we continue with the experiment, you can handpick your seven candidates. The rest will all go to me."

"Sounds fair." Mortis replied while taking another bite of the severed arm. "By the way have you heard what's been happening lately to most of the west villages in Earth-Land? They been completely annihilated."

"Taking much pride in your works lately Mortis?" The black haired man asked in an almost amused tone.

"Don't be ridiculous Welt, you know full well the only annihilation I've done is right below us." Mortis replied while pointing to the pile of dead bodies he sat on it roughly being two dozen most of them being male bodies.

"Relax I was joking, I know what you mean words going around that it's a dark guild doing the destruction to the west villages." Welt said.

"Let's hope they don't show up here soon, dealing with a guild is more troublesome then these over protective parents." Mortis said referring to the pile of dead bodies. "I only hope they don't actually show up and destroy this village."

"True, but there's no need to worried since the climate in that area gets more difficult to travel to." Welt stated. "Also no matter what happens to this village should be no concerned to us it's only a test subject grounds for us and our plan has been set in motion to nip it in the bud. He said with a sinister grin.

Then Mortis jump off the pile of dead bodies. "I guess will defiantly be carrying a heavy responsibility on our shoulders." He then place his sword in its sheath on his right side.

"Being in possession of the magic sword NaxianVolde, I have faith in your abilities." Assured Welt, "I'm looking forward to your superb training. You've even gone far as building an artificial training grounds within the undergrounds of the research lad."

After that was said Mortis and Welt headed to the village where their undisclosed research lad was located in area that was hidden by the large forest that was not far from the village.

Once they were in their hidden headquarters they were greeted by several dozen male doctors and female nurses.

"Welcome back Master Mortis and Master Welt." Greeted the doctors and nurses with a bow. Mortis and Welt continue on walking and headed to a room which showed them a window of an operation room with a few doctors and a couple of nurses looking a child patient.

"Today we shall begin testing subject no. 8." One of the doctors stated.

Through the window Mortis and Welt look at the child patient who look around three years old laid on top of an operation table and was wrapped in a large white cloak which only exposing the arms.

"Doctors this needs to stop!" Said a voice behind them.

Both Mortis and Welt turn to see who had spoken and saw it was a female nurse with short green hair that reach her neck.

"Ah. Nurse Marie." Mortis replied nonchalantly, "Could you repeat yourself again."

"I said this experiment of yours needs to stop." The nurse replied seriously.

"Tell us why in your own words." Asked Welt coldly, "Do not hold back."

"What you two… What we have been doing to these children can be considered heartless we took them away from their love ones and began using them for experiments that could kill them."

"It's funny, you say this now, when you didn't seem to have any problem with this when you first work here." Stated Mortis which caused Nurse Marie to be silent for a moment.

She then spoke once again. "I won't lie and say that I wasn't doing this for money to support my family but after seeing what damage your causing to these children especially when I saw a little girl who wasn't able to speak laying on an operation table in complete tears look at me and said her first words and they were `Please kill me miss nurse.` at that point I could see this was unforgivable and for what? For trying to believe that you will be able to hone some powerful magic is completely absurd, you shoulda treated these children with more care and love but instead you're allowing them to be in tears and in pain like animals." This left Mortis and Welt quite.

"I'm sorry but your ignorance towards these children's hearts is going to be the roots of this experiment's failure." Nurse Marie said.

"I see, thank you." Mortis simply said.

Suddenly several of the nurses pierced medical blades through the surprise nurse Marie's body causing blood to spew out of her.

"A most helpful input for further research." Welt coldly replied as nurse Marie spat out some blood.

The nurses then pulled out their medical blades out of Marie's body which then collapse to the floor and started to spill a large amount of blood.

"This is what happens when we have those who see these children as people." Mortis thought, "That's why we need to have ones that hold no remorse of treating them as puppets." They then turn their attention back to the operation room while the nurses started to carry out Nurse Marie dead body.

"Begin administering the medicine into no. 8." Welt ordered.

"Yes sir." Replied one of the nurses who took the syringe and inject it into the child's right arm, which caused the child's eyes to open.

"Quickly silence the test subject's mouth." Mortis ordered to which one of the nurses quickly put a paper seal on the child patient's mouth to stop the screaming. Once this was happening the doctors to write down the result of the monitor of no. 8.

"MMRRAAAAAAAHHH!" Screamed the restricted patient no. 8.

While Welt look on with a sinister grin, Mortis look at no. 8 with a cold expression. "It's a good thing that we keep this one's mouth shut, the screaming this one did got on my nerves." He thought to himself. He then started to remember the first time they started to experiment on no. 8.

 **Flashback**

Mortis carried no. 8 who was trying to struggle out in fear.

"I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY DADDY!" no. 8 screamed fearfully, "PLEASE I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY DADDY!"

Mortis then place no. 8 operation table and started to hold down the struggling patient who look at him with fearful and scared eyes to which Mortis stared at the child patient with a cold glare showing no sign of caring for the scared child.

Then one of the nurses put an anaesthesia mask on no. 8 causing the child patient to lose consciousness.

Once that was done they started to inject the drug into the child's right arm.

 **End of Flashback**

No. 8 kept on screaming in pain for a few minutes and then collapse but still was breathing. One of the nurses then took the seal of the child patient's mouth.

"Subject breathing has maintain normality and no damage has occurred in No. 8 internal organs. Experiment complete success." One of the doctors stated while writing it down.

"Take no. 8 to its designated room to recover." Welt ordered one of the nurses.

"Yes Master Welt." One of the nurse complied and took no. 8 off the operation table and out of the operation room.

"Now let's bring out the next test subject." Ordered Welt.

…

Mortis began walking through a large white corridors of the science research headquarters, on the right side of the large white corridors there large windows which show the fifty six children being experimented on by the lab staff to tap their hidden potential. One could see that what they were doing to these children was painful and cruel, but to people like Mortis, Welt and the staff consider it amazing and interesting.

Mortis then stop and turn to his right and headed to a nearby room on the door it had the number eight on it, he then open the door and saw the child they called subject no. 8 resting on a bed.

The child patient body was covered in a blanket only leaving its head expose and showing the child patient with spiky jet-black hair and slightly flatter due to laying on the pillow.

Mortis look at the child patient with a bitter disgusted expression. "Tch. To think that your the most difficult out of all the children and yet you still are going to be in my trained seven." He coldly said to the child patient. "A child like you shoulda just died from the first treatment or even from just being born, I detest having to deal with a child that screams and cries as much as you do."

He then started to head to the door but then stop and turn back to look at the child patient.

"How unfortunate for you that your father decided to name you Kuronitas, a name that represents your life an emptiness and worthlessness existence." He coldly stated, "So you best not disappoint me worthlessness."

With that said Mortis started to leave the room once the door had shut, the sleeping child that was known as Kuronitas started to have a tears roll down his cheeks.


End file.
